


Blue-eyed Monster

by CoeurlQueen (QueenCoeurl)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Human/Monster Romance, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, drider ryan, dwarf jeremy, not sure how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCoeurl/pseuds/CoeurlQueen
Summary: After a night of drinking in the woods, a dwarf named Jeremy finds himself bound and blind in the lair of a monster.





	Blue-eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> My first porn fic, written for a friend

Jeremy shifted uncomfortably. He opened his eyes to darkness and found that he couldn't move. He was in an upright position but it felt as if he had been tightly wrapped in a silken blanket. Attempting to shout out, he was muffled by his bindings.

What was going on? He could remember he had been sitting in the woods around a campfire drinking beer with Gavin and Michael. Then what? He'd wandered off into the trees to take a piss and… and? Had he fallen? Tripped? There'd been pain.

He wracked his partially hungover brain for more detail but came up empty.

His little prison cocoon stayed slightly. Was he hanging up somewhere? Hopefully not somewhere high up – the very thought made his dwarven heart falter.

“Slept off the drinking, have we?” A deep, and dare Jeremy think it, seductive voice asked before chuckling.

Jeremy attempted to reply, to ask for help, but it was all muffled.

“Here.” The voice offered.

The material covering Jeremy's eyes and mouth was gently torn away, finally letting him see.

And what he saw made him yelp in fear before he caught himself and forced his expression into one of angry determination.

Jeremy's body, _was_ wrapped in silk, spider silk, or more accurately, _drider_ silk, because what was standing over him in its silken nest was a monstrous half man half spider.

The drider had the upper torso and head of a humanoid with 4 arms, and then their lower body was that of a 4 legged spider with two shorter leg like appendages where torso met spider - pedipalps with plump palpal bulbs.

Crowned with wavy light brown hair, the creature’s face was a mix of both spider and man. It had two main blue human eyes, and then two more black spider eyes above each.

Jeremy could overlook the extra eyes, but noticed something weird was going on with the creature’s mouth. It wasn’t until it laughed at his yelp that he realized what was amiss. The creature’s mouth appeared mostly human when closed, but as it opened, two mandibles on either side opened outwards with it. This revealed sharp teeth and massive black fangs folded within.

The drider came closer to the dwarf and tilted its head, observing him.

He – definitely a he, Jeremy was sure – was well built, muscular but not overly so. A short brown beard followed his angular jaw, and beneath all that made him initially frightening, he was quite handsome.

Jeremy felt the need to say something. The closeness was making him uncomfortable, and he could feel the heat creeping up into his cheeks, “Uh. Hi.” He managed to form the words.

“Hi.” The drider replied with a toothy smile.

Jeremy couldn’t help but give him a small smile back, “Where am I?”

“This,” the drider moved back again and gestured at the silk smothered trees all around them with his four arms, “Is my home.”

“Oh. Uh. Can you let me go?” Jeremy tried.

The drider appeared to think it over, tapping a finger on his chin before answering, “No.” he neared Jeremy again, “Are you a dwarf or just a really short human? Because I really don’t favour dwarf, not since I lived in the caves of the Northern Mountains. Not that I won’t partake if I have to, but I’d just like to know what I’m getting into. You know; how long you’ll have to marinate.”

Jeremy swallowed, “Marinate? You’re gonna eat me?!”

The drider smiled again, all teeth and fangs.

Jeremy began to struggle against the silk tightly wrapping him, “Let me go!”

The drider laughed, “Oh calm down, you’re not going anywhere.”

Jeremy did the opposite and struggled harder, “Fuck off! I’m not gonna be a meal!”

“What’s your name?” The drider changed the topic.

With an exhausted huff Jeremy stopped his struggle, “Jeremy.” He answered, “And I’m a dwarf, by the way. So you may as well just let me go; I’ll taste bad.”

“I’m Ryan.” The drider replied, ignoring Jeremy’s plea. There was something curious and playful in the drider’s eyes.

“Go fuck yourself, Ryan.” Jeremy responded immediately.

Ryan smiled wide, and came even closer, his face mere inches from Jeremy’s, “I was always told not to play with my food…” He stated, “But never not to fuck it.” One of his hands traveled down the silk cocoon and over where Jeremy’s crotch was.

Jeremy’s face paled but his gut tingled at the touch, wanting more. “Generally, that, uh, never needs to be said.”

Ryan laughed, “I like you, Jeremy.” His lower set of hands began to pull apart the silk below Jeremy’s waist.

As cool air hit his skin, Jeremy realized he had no clothing on beneath the cocoon. He immediately blushed, his face going red and hot.

Ryan looked down, “Small in stature, but not where it counts.” He chuckled and looked back up.

Jeremy didn’t think he could get any redder. He was a mess of emotion and knew that his dick was already beginning to betray him.

Ryan brought his hips forward to meet Jeremy’s, his pedipalps embracing the dwarf’s waist.

The hairy appendages tickled as they tenderly moved across Jeremy’s skin. One travelled to the small of his back and he felt something wet and slick as it lowered itself between his cheeks.

Jeremey took a sharp intake of breath as the slick covered palpal bulb pushed up against his hole. It was bulbous, too large Jeremy thought.

The appendage retreated and Jeremy was relieved.

Ryan’s hands were on him now, peeling away the silk until Jeremy was no longer suspended. He held him tightly but tenderly, and lay the dwarf down on the silken floor. Two of his hands grasped either side of Jeremy’s face, and the other two wandered downwards.

Jeremy was pulled into a kiss, but Ryan hesitated, just before their lips met. The dwarf didn’t.

Jeremy closed the gap. Their mouths joined and Jeremy was quick to explore the drider's mouth.

The shape was foreign and the teeth sharp, but Ryan was gentle and accepting of him.

Ryan then explored Jeremy's mouth as he pulled apart the dwarf's thighs.

Jeremy came up for air with a gasp as Ryan inserted a finger into his anus and begun to tease it open.

Stroking Jeremy temples with his thumbs, he eased in a second finger.

Feeling himself go full mast, Jeremy moaned and tried to grab his erection.

Ryan batted his hand away and then grabbed both of Jeremy's wrists, pulling them above his head. He inserted a third finger.

“Ryannn…” Jeremy drew the name into a moan.

Ryan just chuckled and held him tighter. He removed his fingers, much to Jeremy's frustration. But then he brought up his pedipalps with their swollen palpals. He pressed one to Jeremy's now stretched entrance, but it was still too large.

“Do it!” Jeremy was covered in sweat and breathing hard, “Fuck me!”

Ryan grinned wolfishly and thrust the appendage into Jeremy.

Jeremy shouted out in ecstasy as the bulbous palpal entered him and immediately began to search around within him for his prostate. It was so big, so filling, and it moved unlike anything Jeremy had experienced before.

Finding his prostate, Ryan pushed with just the right amount of pressure to keep Jeremy wanting more, and used his other pedipalp to slowly begin stroking the now incoherent dwarf.

Jeremy knew he was drooling, but nothing mattered now. He just needed to finish; the pressure building within him with ever twitch and prod from Ryan was unbearable. His body was electrified, sparking at every touch.

Finally Ryan bent his pedipalp and thrust into Jeremy's prostate, hard.

Crying out in blind pleasure Jeremy came all over his own belly.

Ryan released the dwarf's arms and was clearly flushed in the face. He slowly removed his pedipalps and lifted himself up off of Jeremy.

Jeremy opened his eyes and looked upon the creature that had just given him the best fuck of his life. He was completely spent, yet Ryan barely appeared out of breath.

His legs were too wobbly to stand on, so Jeremy just lay there, trying to collect his senses.

“What if you hold off on eating me just a little while longer, and we do that again?” Jeremy finally asked when he caught his breath.

Ryan beamed and his pedipalps twitched in anticipation.


End file.
